Kalas
"Who cares!" ''-Kalas'' Fictional character biography Kalas is the lead character of Eternal Wings, and the story's protagonist for the majority of the plot. He grew up in the city of Balancoire, capital of Mira, where he lived with his grandfather Georg and his little brother Fee. His only know friends from this time are Trill and an unnamed man who is later seen working for a local shop. Otherwise, he was ostracized by most of Balancoire's inhabitants for his single Wing of the Heart—such a deformity being presumed a sign of a tainted soul. As a result, he became particularly close with his family, and even promised Fee that he would help him find the great Whale someday. Two years prior to the game's events, Giacomo, an officer of the Imperial military, and his subordinate Ayme attack Kalas and his brother and grandfather, burning their home to the ground. Georg dies in the fire, while both Fee and Kalas are shot and mortally wounded by Ayme. The brothers manage to escape into the forests of Nekton before Fee collapses and dies in Kalas's arms. (It is later revealed that Kalas died from his wounds as well, but was revived by the will of Fee, the Divine Child, who infused him with his own soul to save him.) Bereaved and enraged, Kalas encounters Melodia who offers to help him obtain his revenge, in addition to the perfect wings he always longed for, in exchange for his hand in resurrecting the evil god Malpercio. He accepts, and Melodia leads him further into Nekton where he meets and bonds with a Guardian Spirit who lends him its powers. What happens during the two years leading up to the beginning of the game is unknown. However, the Guardian Spirit comes to disagree vehemently with Kalas and Melodia's plot to revive Malpercio. Its defiance forces Melodia to wipe its memories at Kalas's request while the pair meet in Moonguile Forest, knocking Kalas unconscious in the process so that he can claim accidental amnesia as the cause of the Spirit's lost memories. Unbeknownst to them, Xelha witnesses the exchange from the shadows. Rather than saving Kalas herself and draw suspicion, Xelha recruits Meemai to carry Kalas back to the nearby village of Cebalrai. The game begins when Kalas awakes under the care of Dr. Larikush. He soon meets Xelha, who behaves as if she's never seen him before. While exploring the forests, he later saves her from a Sabre Dragon, and together the two recover the End Magnus, only to be apprehended by Giacomo, who is also seeking after the Magnus. The Imperials kidnap Xelha, whom Kalas inadvertently rescues as he tries to hunt down Giacomo at Lord Rodolfo's palace. Kalas rejects her attempts to convince him to join her in her quest, but the pair decide to travel together so long as they are headed in the same direction. As the story progresses, Kalas slowly begins to bond with their growing party of allies, but remains adamant that his only motive is revenge. When the End Magnus in the group's possession goes missing, no one suspects him—save Xelha, who remains grimly silent about the matter—and it's later revealed that he slipped it to Melodia in Parnasse. In Alfard, Kalas finally faces off with Giacomo and his companions aboard the Goldoba. The party's near victory ends with the ship crash-landing in the desert, the fate of their enemies uncertain. After the party defeats Geldoblame in the Lava Caves, Melodia and Kalas step forward as the true masterminds behind the plot regarding Malpercio's resurrection. Kalas rejects the Guardian Spirit in favor of the power of the End Magnus, which bestows him with a full pair of glittering white wings. Xelha, now bonded with the Guardian Spirit, and the rest of the party eventually attempt to rescue Kalas and thwart Melodia's efforts to revive the evil god. A fight ensues and Xelha turns the Ocean Mirror on Kalas out of the misguided hope that it will free him from the evil powers. Instead, the mirror burns Kalas nearly to death, and Xelha is forced to give up as Melodia incapacitates the party. By the force his own will, and fueled by Xelha's memory, Kalas tears his left wing off; this severs Malpercio's influence and restores him to his original one-winged form. Kalas begs forgiveness from his friends and re-bonds with the Guardian Spirit. He rejoins the party for the rest of the game as they battle against Melodia and Malpercio's forces. He exhibits the extent of his change of heart during Malpercio's attack on Duhr by refusing to leave the inhabitants and Mizuti's parents to die for the sake of the party. After returning to Anuenue, Kalas recieves a letter from Doctor Larikush summoning him back to Sadal Suud, where Larikush explains to him his true origins as an artificial being crafted from Magnus by Georg himself. Kalas then defeats Giacomo a final time at his grandfather's old cabin in the Celestial Alps and discovers a second winglet his grandfather left for him there. With the help of the Divine Child, the party defeats Malpercio and rescue Melodia, restoring the nations to Earth. However, another sacrifice must be made: Xelha reveals to Kalas that the lost Ocean sealed within her being, and that he and the Guardian Spirit must help her release it. Kalas, who has become close with her over the course of their journey, initially refuses to carry out the final ritual for fear that he may lose her. At Xelha's pleading, they complete the prayer and, as she dies in his arms, Xelha confesses that a dream about Kalas crying and clutching someone in a dark forest was what actually spurred her on her journey. After confessing her love for him, she vanishes into a salty rain, leaving the twice-bereaved Kalas behind. However, Xelha is revived at the last minute by the great whale, and Kalas embraces her in relief. The game concludes with Kalas and the cast wishing the Guardian Spirit goodbye at Nekton. Appearance Kalas has striking blue hair, often the first thing players notice about him. He has a cape that he hides his wing and winglet under and a blue shirt with tan sleeves. He has purplish arm guards and uses one long blade in his right hand and a modified dagger in his left. It is also interesting to note that on the game's front cover, Kalas is shown as having two different coloured eyes. However, the in-game art, concept art and other promotional images show both of his eyes to be blue. True Origins Kalas's true origins are as an artificial being created from Magnus by the inventor--and Kalas's percieved grandfather--Georg and his friend Dr. Larikush. Geldoblame comissioned the experiment in an attempt to produce the Divine Child--the perfect being. Kalas was deemed imperfect and therefore a failure by the Emperor, who named him "Kalas" after an ancient word for "raven." After the creation of Fee, Geldoblame ordered Georg to destroy Kalas and hand over the Divine Child for his own purposes. Having developed a parental bond with their creations, Georg and Larikush faked their deaths in a lab fire and fled: Larikush to Sadal Suud and Georg to Mira with Kalas and Fee. Somehow, during their escape, both Kalas and Fee lost all memory of their time in Alfard, and so were raised under the illusion that Georg was their biological grandfather. Kalas learns all of this from Larikush himself near the end of the game. As an artificial human being, Kalas has no percievable Magnus, which one of the fortune tellers/witches of Wazn senses in Mira. It's also the reason behind his single wing, and the mysterious aura that Corellia and Xelha notice surrounding him. In Baten Kaitos: Origins, Sagi contributes to the creation of Kalas through the Heartflask mini-quest. In Battle In battle, Kalas starts out with three magnus in his hand, adding one for every class level, and can use two of them. He focuses on sword magnus. His finishers make use of his sword, i.e. swinging it so hard it creates a whirlwind or cutting through existence. Kalas is one of the most effective characters in battle since his magnus (attacks,defense,etc) have a wide range of uses. He can use every element, and almost all of his attack magnus can be used to defend.He is also able to use more of the heavier defensive magnus than characters like Lyude. Attack Magnus *Short Sword *Saber *Long Sword *Ice Dagger *Flame Sword *Duel Sword *Chaos Edge *Ray of Truth *Dark Sword *Marvelous Sword *Silver Sword *Flametongue *Crystal Edge *Gladius *Wind God Blade *Death Pendulum *Cetaka's Sword *Shadow Thruster *Solar Saber *Blood Sword *Dimension Sword *Air Slash *Apocalypse Sword *Efreeti Saber *Aqua Truth *Kusanagi Blade *Durandal *Muramasa Blade *Esperanza *Void Phantom Buckles *Aged Buckle - slight defense boost and resistance to sleep. *Scale Buckle - defense and agility boost, resistance to sleep, flames and poison. *Silver Buckle - attack, defense and agility boost, resistance to sleep, confusion, and poison. *Cresent Buckle - deffense boost, resistance to sleep and freezing. *Ice Crystal Buckle - attack, defense and agility boost, resistance to flames but causes headache. *Golden Buckle - attack, defense and agility boost, resistance to poison and paralysis. *Platinum Buckle - attack, defense and agility boost. *Earth Buckle - resistance to all elements. *Skull Buckle - attack, defense and agility boost, resistance to all elements but causes confusion. *Moon Buckle - attack, defense and agility boost. Class Levels *Wild Strawberry - Raises class to Level II *Mana Stone - Raises class to Level III *Coral Plant - Raises class to Level IV *Ancient Branch - Raises class to Level V *Azure Sand - Raises class to Level VI Special attacks "Mighty sword, flow forth, like the wind!" ''-Kalas'' *Level I-Blue Storm - Sends a whirlwind at the enemy, a wind elemental finishing move. *Level II-Shadow Wings - Kalas swings his blade releasing a swarm of ravens at the enemy, a darkness elemental attack. *Level III-Energy Wave - Kalas slams his sword into the ground sending a shock wave at the enemy, a wind elemental attack. *Level IV-Flash Explosion - Very similar to Energy Wave, it is a fire elemental attack. *Level V-Water Blade - Kalas' blade becomes covered with water and he slices forward, a water elemental attack. *Level VI-Dream Blade - Surrounds the enemy with illusions of swords and impales them, a chrono elemental attack. *Level VII-Fangs of Light - Spins across the enemy, light elemental attack. Kalas regains some HP with this attack. When the player fights him before he is freed from Malpersio's influence, it is a dark elemental move called Fangs of Darkness; other than its element, it is essentially the same. *Level VIII-Chaotic Illusion - Swings illusionary slices, chrono elemental attack. *Level IX-Lord of the Winds - Kalas turns into a bullet sword first, wind elemental attack. Spirit Attacks "I am the fire! Hear my voice!" ''-Kalas'' Spirit attacks will randomly become the last magnus in a combo depending on your relationship with your guardian spirit. They seem to appear most frequently when the player as the Guardian Spirit has just been asked to make a decision, in particular if it is one Kalas agrees with. The spirit attacks will also grow more powerful as the game progresses, becoming even more powerful than the Level IX finishing moves. *Shining Seraph - Light elemental attack *Demons of Darkness - Darkness elemental attack *Hellfire - Fire elemental attack *Sacred Spring - Water elemental attack *Lingering Time - Chrono elemental attack *Distorting Wind - Wind elemental attack These attacks may also appear for Xelha when the player controls her. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWuymYu1CDc&feature=related Etymology Kalas's name comes from the Japanese (referred to as a "forgotten language" in the game) ''karasu, カラス, ''meaning "crow" or "raven" alternately. Before the surprise boss battle at the end of the game, Geldoblame refers to Kalas as a "sickly raven." In Japanese folklore, there are a number of superstitions which portray crows as ill omens. From the Online Etymology Dictonary which elaborates on the raven's cultural significance: "The common raven is easily tamed, but is mischievous and thievish, and has been popularly regarded as a bird of evil omen and mysterious character. OED"http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=Raven&searchmode=none Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bosses